


Steady Beat

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't waste bullets, they shot to injure and made sure whomever they hit stayed down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelkatan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kelkatan).



Wufei jumped behind a dumpster, barely making it before the bullets could catch up to him. The idiot running the machine gun wasn't even aiming, he was just shooting randomly hoping to get a target and Wufei had been unlucky enough to almost get caught.

"Zero five, status?"

"Fine, Yuy, The idiot missed." Wufei checked his weapon, peeked around the corner of the dumpster and fired twice. The steady tap of the machine gun suddenly stopped.

"Nice shot!" Wufei couldn't see Quatre from his position but he sounded tired. The fight had dragged on longer than expected, the number of terrorist on the abandoned warehouse was double of what intelligence had reported and even though Heero, Quatre and Wufei were far more skilled, the numbers of the enemy were tiring them down.

Above a beam Wufei caught sight of couple of terrorist wielding semi automatic weapons and shooting in Heero's direction. Wufei aimed and shot at them but the angle was wrong and he missed. The terrorist took notice of him and started firing. Suddenly a blur jumped up to the beam. The men barely had time to aim before Quatre took them down. He nodded at Wufei before aiming at a group of terrorist hiding behind some boxes.

"They are going to disperse your way, Heero. Be ready," Quatre said and fired.

The sound of shooting was deafening but Wufei could recognize the sound of Heero's weapon, careful and controlled. They didn't waste bullets, they shot to injure and made sure whomever they hit stayed down. The roar of the enemies' guns was dying down.

Wufei took a deep breath and ran from behind the dumpster shooting at the targets he spotted until he reached Heero's position. They stood back to back, taking the enemy down one at a time.

Then the door opened and in walked fifteen more men. Heero and Wufei quickly took cover, reloading their weapons as they ran.

"Down to my last," Wufei said.

Heero shot four rounds. "Half empty."

"I'm out," Quatre said through the comm. "But not for long."

Before Wufei had time to ask, the tap of the machine gun was heard again. This time it didn't sound like the pouring rain but like a steady beat.

Both Wufei and Heero moved out of their position to cover Quatre, who was busy handling the machine gun. It was a matter of minutes before the sounds stopped and silence took over the warehouse.

They checked every corner and empty room while they waited for the Preventer troops to come take care of the cleanup.

Wufei surveyed the room one more time before putting away his gun. "I'll buy the beers," he said and Heero and Quatre followed him out. The mission was complete.


End file.
